Sharing
by GypsyPriestess
Summary: Being a girl is hard. Being a girl and a hunter is harder. Being a girl who hunts with Sam and Dean Winchester...well, it's certainly something! I don't own Supernatural, I just like to play with it :) Please read and review, this is only my 2nd fanfic :D (I may be slow getting new chapters out, please bear with me, cold weather is the antithesis of my muse.)
1. Chapter 1

My name is Calla Burke, and I guess you could say that I'm a hunter, although my partners try to keep me out of the line of fire more often than not. If your reading this, you've probably heard of them...Sam and Dean Winchester. I know, I'm a lucky girl, but let me tell you how it happened.

I first met the Winchesters in 1994, the year that changed everything. They came to town to hunt down whatever it was that killed my mom and about a dozen other people across the county. John tried to talk to me, but he terrified me, so he put Sam and Dean into my school, with orders to try to get to know me, maybe find out what, if anything, I'd seen when my mom died. I was 13, in seventh grade. Dean was 15, but just a grade ahead of me, and took some remedial classes with my grade. Sam was only 11 and in sixth grade, but they placed him in a few of my classes as well, he was so smart. They tried so hard to be casual about getting to know me, but really? They were new, and I was the school freak, there was no logic other than they wanted something, and it wasn't hard for me to figure out what. So, at the end of the week, I handed Sam a note saying to meet me Saturday morning in the old churchyard, just him and Dean please, I wasn't sure I'd be able to talk if their dad came along. I went home that afternoon and sat shaking in my bedroom, not sure if they'd really show up alone, or at all, but needing to tell them what I knew.

I was in the church to get out of the wind when I heard John's car. I had really hoped that the boys would be able to come alone, but I went out to meet them anyway. To my surprise, Dean was driving! As soon as I was visible, he killed the engine and he and Sam stepped out. Dean somehow seemed more intimidating than he had in school, scanning the entire place like he'd never miss a detail. Sammy just looked determined, as if he expected something unpleasant, but necessary.

"Hi guys. I..I'm glad you came. Look, I know this is weird, but I just...I feel like I can trust you, so if you really want to know what happened the day my mom died, I'll tell you." It came out in a rush, verbal diarrhea brought on by my nerves. I could tell I'd surprised them, at least a little, by the looks they gave each other. Dean came around the front of the car to lean next to Sammy. "We're listening," the older brother ground out. It dawned on me then that Dean didn't like being caught off-guard, not even (or maybe especially not) by a teenage girl. I dropped my eyes to the gravel for a moment, silently asking for the strength to go through with this. When I looked back up, I made eye contact with Sam, and the compassion I saw there helped me start.

"It was three weeks ago Sunday. Mom and I always come...came...here on Sunday afternoons to water the flowers, rake leaves, mow, just whatever needed to be done." I started walking, knowing that they'd follow. "I was over here," I pointed to the nearly dead flower bed next to the old church, "weeding and cutting off dead blooms. Mom had gone around back to the caretaker's shed to get the mower. I thought I heard her call me, so I went to see what she wanted." My voice broke a little, but I turned to walk to where I'd last seen my mom alive. "I came around the side here..." Sammy took my hand as I paused at the corner. "It's alright to cry," he said softly, "we won't think any less of you." Dean made an odd noise, somewhere between a laugh and a snort. "Hell, even if you don't, Sammy probably will. Kid cries easier than most girls."

Sam shot Dean a look that should have left a bruise, but I giggled. It didn't take a genius to see that Dean's whole world pretty much revolved around his brother, or that Sammy thought Dean hung the moon, so their back and forth teasing was just boys being boys. I kind of envied them, I'm an only child. That thought that broke the thin dam holding back my tears. Suddenly I was sobbing, barely staying on my feet as my emotions ripped through me. Arms came around me; from the back, Dean's, awkwardly around my shoulders, but solid and comforting, and from the front, Sam's, one hand still holding mine, the other arm wrapping around my waist. It should have been weird, I mean, I barely knew them, but somehow I just felt safe and loved. As I slowly got myself under control again, I noticed that Dean was murmuring something near my ear. "Shh, I got you...you're not alone. We've got you, we know, it's okay...shh..." comforting nonsense, but it helped.

When I could talk again, I tried to apologize for spazzing out, but neither one wanted to hear it. So I went back to where I'd left off. "I came around here and saw mom laying on the ground over there," I pointed to the edge of the grounds, near the shed. "I ran over thinking she'd just slipped or something, but she was...she was dead. She'd been ripped open. I couldn't think, couldn't move for a minute. Then I heard something in the trees." Both boys were looking at the treeline as if they expected something to jump out at any moment. "I looked, afraid that whatever animal killed mom was still close, but it wasn't an animal. That's why everyone's saying that I'm a freak. When the cops said it was an animal attack, I kind of lost it. Spent a couple days in the psych ward because I kept trying to tell people that I saw it, and it wasn't a cougar, bear, dog, wolf, or coyote."

Dean was still watching the trees, but Sam was watching me now. I could see the question in his eyes, but he was waiting, letting me get to it in my own way. "At first I thought it was a woman coming towards me, and I yelled to warn her to be careful. But then..." I paused, swallowing hard, "it turned around. Whatever the hell it was, it had a face on both sides of it's head, and the other one was...horrible comes close. I must have passed out, because Father David found me next to mom a couple hours later when he came to lock the church up for the night. Everyone says it was just shock and I must have imagined it. But for some reason, you two haven't told me I'm crazy yet?" I made it a question.

"Crazy? You're definitely not crazy." Sammy was the one to answer. "Whether you imagined it or not, crazy would be thinking you saw what killed your mom and being too worried about what people think to tell anyone. Besides, things everyone else thinks are crazy, they're kind of the things my dad wants to know about."

"Can you show me about where it was?" Dean interrupted. I nodded, going to the spot where I was when I saw it, and pointing to roughly where it would have been. "The trees only extend another 30 feet or so that way, then you come out into the city park. They were planted to provide privacy for the church, way back when. They are about that thick all the way around three sides of the church property." Sam laughed and tried to turn it into a cough. "What?" I said, a little annoyed. "Sorry, you just kind of sounded like a real estate agent for a second there." The kid at least had the grace to look a little ashamed of himself. Dean made a disgusted noise and headed off into the trees.

"Stay put you two, I'm going to take a look and see if there's any tracks." he called over his shoulder. Sam's face was pure panic for a second "Dean! There won't be, it's been weeks. And Dad'll want to look for himself anyway, why don't you just wait?" I could tell that he didn't want his big brother to go off alone, but didn't dare say it straight out. So I added, "I really don't want to stay here any way." The shaking in my voice wasn't even an act. "Could you give me a ride home? I walked here, but it looks like it could rain any second."

I could tell Dean wasn't happy about it, but they gave me a ride home. Dean even walked me to the door when he realized my dad wasn't home. "You gonna be okay here by yourself? We could hang out if you need us to." His heart wasn't in it, but I appreciated the offer for what it was. "I'll be fine, you better go talk to your dad." He started to turn back to the car. "Oh, and Dean?" a little frown, he spun back to face me. "Thank you." I kissed him, just a quick peck, and bolted inside, kind of startled by my own boldness.

Monday at school, both brothers seemed to be avoiding me, which was really obvious because I had one or the other of them in almost every class. By the middle of the day, I was annoyed and embarrassed, wondering if it was because they told their dad what I saw and he said that I was crazy and they should stay away, or if it was because of the kiss. I made up my mind to catch Sam before he left our last class and ask him what was up. But just before last period ended, the principal came over the PA system, asking for me to come to the office. I glanced at Sammy, but he was reading as if he hadn't heard anything. I gathered my things and left the classroom, sick to my stomach and sure that I was about to be sent back to the psyche ward because I'd trusted them with the truth.

I wasn't terribly shocked to see my dad and John Winchester talking to the principal in his office. After a few minutes, they got up, shaking hands as they came out the door. My dad thanked the principal and told him that I probably wouldn't be back for a few days, and then I couldn't hear anymore. My heart was racing, drowning out any other sound. What had John told my dad? I mean, dad had heard the whole story before, but to get out of the psyche ward the first time I'd told them that I didn't know what I'd really seen, that I knew there's no way I'd seen a monster that day. I didn't realize I was near passing out until a warm hand wrapped around mine.

My eyes flew open to see Sam and Dean. Sammy had my hand, and Dean was between us and our fathers, with a look on his face I couldn't quite read. "We got here as soon as we could," Sam whispered, stepping close to me, "not sure what's going on, but you're not alone." He gave me one of his sweet, shy smiles. I sighed, and smiled back because I couldn't help it. I wasn't sure if the boys could help me at all, but it was nice to know that they were there for me.

John was the first one to realize his boys were there, and his eyebrows nearly met his hairline as he took it all in – Sammy holding my hand, practically joined to my hip, and Dean, braced between us and the adults like he would take them on if they got too close. "Boys..." John's voice made me quiver, it was so deep and somehow menacing. "Glad you could make it. Why don't we all head out to the parking lot, seems we need to talk, and I'm sure these fine folks would like us out of the way." He flashed a megawatt smile at the secretaries, who looked ready to do anything he asked, then turned and nodded to my dad to go ahead.

While dad and John walked ahead, Sammy and Dean positioned themselves on either side of me, and began whispering, telling me that they'd told their dad my story, and that they'd gone back to look for tracks despite the fact that they all knew there probably wouldn't be any after almost a month. Then they told me that John'd never heard of anything like it, so he called a buddy of his, and now they thought that it might have been something called a "Sharp Elbows" or "Two Face", some kind of Native American nasty. Right as we hit the door, Dean looked at me and said "I don't know what my dad told yours, but there's no way I'm letting them lock you up again, so just breathe, okay?" Surprisingly, I never doubted that a 15 year old boy would somehow stop them, Dean was just that convincing. It made me feel better, and gave me the courage to walk out into the parking lot with my head held high.

I saw John and my dad talking, leaned up against the Impala. It was a little thing, but seeing them relaxed took some of the fear away. I didn't think my dad would be calmly chatting if he was about to try to have me committed again. John looked up as we crossed the parking lot, a slight frown creasing his brow, as if he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. I wiggled my hand a bit in Sammy's, thinking maybe he should let go now that his dad and mine were both watching us, just as Dean threw his arm around my shoulders like it was something he'd done a thousand times. "Don't worry," he breathed near my ear, "Sammy and I know what we're doing." I tensed a bit, and then breathed it away. There was no point in fighting about it, and I was sure the boys were on my side. When we finally made it to the car (I swear the parking lot doubled in size during that walk!), Dean opened the rear passenger door, motioned Sam in, then me, and he got in last, pulling the door shut behind him, all without saying a word to either of our fathers. I saw John shake his head a little before he and my dad got in.


	2. Chapter 2

As we left the school parking lot, the silence was thick. Sam had taken my hand again, and Dean had his arm across my shoulders. I could see John and my dad both glancing over their shoulders at us as we drove. I finally couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, "So, where are we going?"

My dad took a deep breath, half turned on the seat to look at me, and replied, "First sweetie, I really want to say that I'm sorry. I should have believed you when you told me what you saw." I'm pretty sure my jaw hit the floorboard! My dad wasn't big on apologizing for anything, and even less inclined to change his mind once it was made up. Something major had happened while I was in school apparently. He continued, "John was at our house, telling me what he'd found out based on your story, when I looked out the window, and it was right there. I saw it, plain as I'm seeing you now. Which is why we're leaving town for a while. I'll let John explain the rest, I need to hear it again too. I'm still having trouble wrapping my brain around it."

John cleared his throat a little. "A friend of mine did some digging for me, found some lore that matches what you saw. The Natives called them 'Two Faces' in this part of the country, also known as 'Sharp Elbows'. Basically, they look normal from one side, but the other face can cause paralysis and fainting, some legends even say death, but most say they do the actual killing my stabbing their victims with their elbows." Dean made an skeptical noise, making John glance back. "I know, I know, it sounds bizarre, but that's what's in the lore. Bobby says none of his contacts have ever seen one, so we have no way of knowing if there's any truth to it. The lore also says that these things tend to go after families and friends, tracking down anyone who's smell is similar to a victim's. One story he found said that one of these things wiped out a whole town of about a hundred people back in the day. We're going to take Calla and her dad to a safe house one of Bobby's contacts has set up a couple counties over. I'm hoping that's far enough away to keep them safe."

I felt like I was having some kind of weird dream. The thing that killed my mom might be hunting my dad and I? All of a sudden I couldn't take anymore. I let go of Sam's hand and curled up into a ball on the seat, tears freely rolling. Sam and Dean leaned into me, blanketing me with their warmth, trying to comfort me, until I finally stopped crying, drifting off to sleep from the stress and exhaustion.

"Calla, wake up. Dad says we're almost there," Dean said softly. It took me a few seconds to remember where I was, blinking sleepily in the near dark. Sam had fallen asleep at some point, and was leaning against my side. Dean reached around me and lightly shook his brother's shoulder. "Rise and shine Sammy!" Sam sat bolt upright, eyes wide for a second, then relaxed. "Jerk," he said, glaring crossly at Dean. "You know I hate it when you do that!" Dean just grinned, as we turned off the highway and onto a barely there dirt road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sorry the last chapter was so short, and that it took me so long to post this one - the week totally got away from me! I promise things are picking up next chapter! As always, reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

Ch 3

The 'safe house' looked like it hadn't see human habitation in at least a decade as we drove up to it. I could tell without even seeing his face that my dad was about ready to explode, taking in what appeared to be a totally broken down, abandoned, log cabin. I winced when he made a huffing noise through his nose and teeth, he only ever did that when he'd gotten so angry that he forgets that, as he was constantly telling me growing up, "Educated people use their vocabularies to show their disapproval of things, not vulgar bodily noises." Yeah, my dad can be a bit of a stuck up prick, but he was the only one I had left, and I was really hoping John and his boys could save us both. So I did the one thing I knew would prevent him from saying whatever was running through his mind and probably making John pissed enough to leave us to fend for ourselves.

"Da-aad," I whined, using my best 'teen brat' tone, "we can't be staying here! This place is god-awful! I want to go to a hotel, someplace nice, with room service, clean sheets, and definitely, absolutely no bugs, which I'm just certain that this place is craaaawling with!" Sam and Dean were looking at me like I'd lost my mind – even not knowing me all that long, they knew that I just wasn't like this. I gave both their hands a quick squeeze, hoping they'd catch on and not say anything. My dad, predictable to a fault, instead of agreeing with a tirade that was probably very close to what he'd been thinking, reacted by snapping his head around to glare at me.

"Young lady, John went to the trouble of finding us a safe place to stay, and is trying to save our lives. It would behoove you to be a little more grateful for his help, and not whine like a spoiled puppy! It may not be what we're used to, but it's better than...," he paused a second to swallow down what he was about to say, which I'd bet was along the lines of 'being dead like your mother', "the alternative. We will just have to do the best we can until the situation is resolved to make the best of this. Think of it as a vacation, I guess."

Just to be sure that he was well and truly committed to making me enjoy this no matter what, I tried again. "But Dad, what on earth are we going to do? There nothing around for miles. I'll go stark raving mad!" I was tempted to try some tears too, but didn't want to push it too far.

My dad looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm sure that we can think of something. I have my briefcase, if nothing else that means we have pens and paper, you can draw, we can...write stories, or play tic-tac-toe..."

Here John interrupted him, "Dean can bring supplies tomorrow, once we get inside we'll make a list of what you need, and a few things you may want. Calla, if there's anything you want from your house, if you can tell me where it should be, I'll try to get it for you when I go back to try to track this thing." He banged his fist on the steering wheel, making me startle. "I still can't believe it was right there and I had to let it go."

Hearing the way he said it loosened something in me that I didn't even realize had been tense ever since the first time the rather intimidating man had tried to talk to me. He really cared, it was there in his voice, and that was the thing I hadn't been sure of. Sam radiated his concern and compassion for the world to see, Dean was more subtle, but the little things he did, and the light in his eyes, told anyone who was paying attention that he cared too. But with John, I hadn't been able to tell until now, and it had scared me. I relaxed against the seat just as we stopped in front of the cabin, taking just a second to process the revelation. Apparently content that all was well, Sam and Dean got out and went to the front of the car, where John was already waiting. Through the windshield I could see them talking quietly, but I was no longer worried about what they might be saying. My dad hadn't gotten out of the car yet either, he was just sitting, head leaned back on the headrest, eyes closed, pinched lines that were probably stress riffling across his face. Looking at him like this, I realized that he wasn't all that young anymore; graying hair at his temples, the reading glasses that he'd forgotten to take off in the commotion, the extra weight he carried in his mid-sized beer gut, it all added up to a man who was not at a point in life where adjusting to the fact that the world as you know it is a candy-coating over what's really out there was going to be easy.

"Daddy," I cleared my throat a little, trying to keep the tears out of my voice that had suddenly found their way to my eyes, "I'm sorry I went off about staying here. I'm just scared, and I don't know, I guess it was just one thing too many." I shifted over and wrapped my arm around him over the seat in the best hug I could manage. "Let's get a look at our new temporary home," I said, trying to put a smile into my voice. I slid the rest of the way out of the car, pausing to make sure my legs were going to hold me up. Dad opened his door and got out finally, leaning on the car and stretching.

As it turned out, we were all concerned over the state of the place for nothing. Once Sammy got the door open, John and Dean having split up to "make sure the area was clear", we discovered that the outside was just a facade to keep anyone wandering by from being interested. Inside, the cabin was in pristine condition: clean, cozily furnished, and at least at a cursory glance, well stocked with nonperishable foods. The bedrooms didn't have anything fancy, just a bed and nightstand in each, but the blankets and sheets looked brand new. The bathroom even had toilet paper, soap, shampoo, toothpaste, and several still packaged toothbrushes. I could tell the Dad was feeling much better about being here, especially when the last room turned out to be a mini-library. Right as we wandered back into the living room/kitchen area, John and Dean came in.

"Woah!" Dean exclaimed, giving a low whistle. "Dad, can we stay here too? Even sleeping on the floor, this place is nicer than the hotel we're in," he said with a grimace. John just looked at him. "Guess that's a no. I suppose it's too far to drive back and forth to hunt this son of a bitch."

Looking grim, John made the same quick circuit of the rooms in the cabin that we had, coming back out to the main rooms with a somewhat surprised expression. "Sam, you'll be staying here." Dean, who had been leaning on the arm of a rather comfortable couch, stood up like someone had poked him. "Dad-" he started to protest. John cut him off immediately, "Dean, there's a library in the back with a ton of book that look like lore books. Sam's the best one to sift through them and see if there's anything that could help us with this hunt. And like it or not, he's a hunter. If things were to go sideways here, he knows enough to protect himself and them until we can get here to help."

Dean didn't look happy, but he nodded. "Makes sense I guess. C'mon Sammy let's go get some stuff outta the trunk, not sure what you could end up needing so better grab a little of everything." Sam followed Dean out obediently, and anything else that was said was lost when the door shut. John turned to my dad and I, "Alright, here's how this works – you two don't leave here until one of us comes and gets you. You don't go outside unless the place is on fire. Anything goes wrong, or weird, follow Sammy's lead. He has our numbers, so if something were to happen, we'll be on our way. Until the cavalry arrives, he's in charge." I could see my dad didn't care for that idea, and so could John. "Kid's got a good head on his shoulders, and he's been in this his whole life. What he knows that you don't could save your asses." He paused, staring down my dad like he was daring him to argue. When no argument was forthcoming, he turned toward the kitchen. "Now, about that supply list..."

We spent the next half hour making a list of the (surprisingly few) things we'd need for the next few days. John explained to my dad when he complained that we might not even need to be here that long, that it's always best to prepare for the worst. Sam and Dean had brought in what looked to be enough weaponry to equip a small army, and a few things that I had no idea what they even were. When they were done, Sammy said that he wanted to go start looking through the library. Dean rolled his eyes, called him a nerd, and told him to go ahead. Dean took a look at our list, nodded, and asked John if they couldn't just run to the closest town and grab everything, since there really wasn't that much, rather than making a trip again tomorrow. The idea met with John's approval, and I could see the way Dean stood a little taller, and smiled a little broader. I know what it feels like to want even the littlest bit of parental approval, for long enough that finally getting it feels like you've just gotten the best present, I know that smile, that feeling of accomplishment, and I felt sorry for Dean that his dad was so hard on him that such a little thing could give him that reaction. I also wondered if Sam would have reacted the same way. But I didn't want to say anything in front of John, so instead I told everyone I was going to go see if I could be any help to Sam in the library. My dad said he was going to go lay down for a little while, that the shock of it all must be catching up to him. I was worried, but there wasn't anything to be done, so I went to join Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Sam was already elbow-deep in a pile of musty old books by the time I got to the library, "Didn't waste any time, did you?" I asked semi-mockingly. "Nope." he replied, giving me a little grin. "This place has a bunch of books about local legends that I've never seen before. Figured I'd grab a stack and get to work. Gotta find something about this monster, Dad and Dean really don't have much to go on." I could tell he was more worried about his brother than his dad by the tension in his shoulders as he said Dean's name. "I can help," I offered. Sam looked at me with skepticism written across his face. "Two sets of eyes might be faster..." I added, sitting down in the other chair at the small table. Sam gave me a smile that rivaled a kid at Christmas, who just got the toy they'd begged for. "If you're sure," he slid a book over to me, "Dean never wants to help with this part."

We sat mostly silent, flipping through dusty pages, only occasionally talking when one or the other of us thought we may have found something pertinent. We had gone through a good two dozen books with nothing solid though, when Sam suddenly dropped the book he was looking at, stood up, and said disgustedly, "This is freaking pointless! We've gone through almost everything, and there's not any mention of Two-Faces, or Sharp Elbows, or anything that sounds like it could be the same thing. Maybe Bobby got it wrong..." he trailed off,with a look on his face that most people reserve for serious blasphemy, like catching someone swearing in church. "I'm gonna go get some air, clear my head. Wanna come?"

I shook my head, "Your dad said to stay inside, but you go ahead. I'll keep looking, there's still a lot of reading here." I paused for a second, trying to remember what I'd seen in the kitchen. "Could you bring me a bottle of water when you come back? I'm afraid to take a break, I might not have the guts to dive into this again." I was quite serious, but Sam just grinned like he didn't believe me and nodded, heading out to the front of the house.

The silence seemed thicker with him gone, and I started humming my favorite song under my breath to keep from getting the heebie-jeebies. Ten or fifteen minutes later, when Sam and Dean came back into the library, I was, embarrassingly, dancing with the book I was on, singing "Wherever I May Roam" by Metallica. I didn't hear them come in until Dean leaned against the table, making it slide. I dropped the book and screeched like a banshee. "Don't freaking scare me like that!" I screamed, a bit breathlessly. "Don't you two know how to make noise?" I grouched as I picked up the poor book from the floor. Dean just laughed, a full-throated and joyous sound. Sammy giggled, "You should have seen your face!" And suddenly I wasn't even a little bit amused. I launched myself at Sam, wanting to punch him in his happy little face. Dean caught me around the waist as I went past him. "Woah, hey..." he sounded a little perplexed, laughter still in his voice, "calm down. We didn't sneak up on you on purpose, it's just a habit. Besides, I didn't want to interrupt, that's one of my favorite songs, and you looked like you were having fun." I could have curled up and died, as it hit me just what I'd been doing. "Oh god. Just let me go, I need to kill myself now." I moaned, thoroughly embarrassed.

If I hadn't been hiding behind my hair, I might have seen Sammy go ghost white, but I wasn't looking. I did feel Dean suddenly stiffen, tension singing through his body. The arm around me tightened to the point of nearly being painful. There was no laughter left in his voice when Dean said softly into my ear, "Don't say that. Please, you just...you just can't say things like that." Sam had edged up to us, and wrapped both of us in his arms. "It's not that bad Calla, I know that this is all crazy right now, but we'll get this thing, and you can go back to your life, and never see us again," Sammy murmured, "besides, you can't imagine what it would do to your dad to lose you too."

I was taken completely aback. I was just joking, but their reactions were intense, and serious. I had no real idea how to respond, and thankfully I was saved from having to, as John yelled for Sam and Dean to come help him set up some traps. The boys looked at each other, then at me as they stepped away. Not knowing what else to say, I quipped "Better go, he doesn't seem like the kind of guy you make wait." Dean still looked indecisive, and Sam looked haunted, but I managed a smile just as John barked "Now boys!" and they ran to answer the demand. I sat at the table, shaking a little, wondering if I'd ever know what in the hell just happened.

After they set traps, Dean fixed supper. I went and woke dad up, knowing that he probably hadn't eaten all day. He looked tired still, and somehow even older, and I thought about what Sam had said in the library. I hadn't thought that losing my mom had affected him all that much, but it was like I was seeing him with new eyes, and I didn't like what I saw. As we walking into the main room, I suddenly squeezed him tight, whispering "I love you daddy." I saw his eyes tear up for a second as he returned the hug. "I love you too princess." I normally hated it when he called me that, but I let it go as I just held on. Dean cleared his throat softly, "Supper's ready." As I let go of my dad, I looked Dean in the eye and smiled. There was something wistful in his eyes, and around the edges of his little smile, for just a moment. Before I could say anything, he turned and went back into the kitchen, telling Sam to "Set the table already." I hurried in to help, and we all sat down to eat. John and his boys looked a little startled when my dad insisted on saying grace, but they all bowed their heads. The meal passed too quickly, and when we were done eating, John announced that he and Dean needed to head back to town. I could tell that Sam wished he were going along, but I was really glad he was staying. Something about being out here with just my dad didn't feel safe. I mean, my dad was a great guy, if you needed to file a law suit or have a will drawn up, but this 'monster' was way outside of his area of expertise. Sam may have been young, but at least he knew about this sort of thing.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Another long chapter, sorry. Also, a hint of Wincest, nothing graphic. Wasn't in the plan, but it kind of wrote itself in anyway. I promise, this is not primarily a Wincest fic, though there will likely be more hints down the road.**_

Ch 5

The next three days alternately flew by, and dragged on forever. We finally found some stories about Two-Faces in the library, and it seemed like beheading and fire were the two likeliest ways to kill one. After Sam called and told his dad and brother, all there was to do was wait. My dad slept a lot, really only waking up to eat. So Sammy and I entertained ourselves, looking through the library at the books we'd initially ignored as unimportant, playing cards with an old deck we found, playing hangman and even tic-tac-toe. But there were too many hours in the day, too much time when we sat alone in our rooms, thinking. After supper the third day, John called Sammy to tell him that they were fairly certain that they'd found were the Two-Face was living. They talked for a bit, then Sam hung up the phone. "What's going on?" I asked, having mostly only heard "Yes sir", "No Sir" on Sam's end of the conversation. "They think they found it's lair." he said, looking a little shaken, "It's not there now, which probably means it's k-k-killing someone." I could see that the idea upset him more than he wanted to say, but he went on, "Dad said to stay inside tonight, there's still a chance it could somehow be tracking us here. They're going to get a couple hours of sleep, and then head back to stake it out, they hope to catch it coming back and finish this." The thought that it could be outside in the dark somewhere made me shiver, but at least it wasn't my family out there with it. Sam looked like a strong wind could blow him over, and he was starting to shake. I wrapped my arms around him, hugging him close even though he was stiff as a board. "They'll be all right Sammy," I said softly, looking into his hazel eyes. "This is what they do, right? I'm sure your dad wouldn't let anything happen to Dean." I said it without thinking, having a feeling that it was mostly Dean he was worried about. Sam melted into my hug, crying now. "Only De calls me Sammy," he sobbed, "don't call me that!" I realized that even though I'd been calling him Sammy in my head for days, I'd never done it out loud, and the only time I heard John call him that was when he was out of earshot. "Sorry Sam. I didn't realize...I just heard Dean calling you that so much, I didn't think..." I broke off, because I was babbling, and really, what could I say? "Anyway, I'm sure they'll be fine, it's not like this thing is hunting them – Ohmygod! Sam, call them back, right now!" Sam's crying choked off as he shot me a startled look. "Why?" he asked, alarm already creeping into his voice. "Remember your dad's friend said these things hunt by scent? All that time cooped up in the car driving here, Dean was sitting right next to me, you guys were holding me in the library - he had to have picked up my scent, it might be hunting them! Please Sam, just call them, maybe they already thought of that, but if they didn't..." I stopped talking because Sam had his phone out and was dialing. I didn't really hear the conversation, my mind had gone kind of gray and numb as the possibility that Sam could lose his family because they were helping mine hit me, and I slipped into unconsciousness praying for them to be okay.

I woke up the next morning in my bed, with no clue how I got there. Tension hit me all at once though, as I remembered my horrid thought from the night before. I popped out of bed and headed to the kitchen, hoping that either Sam or my dad would be there with some kind of news. I was shocked by the sight of John asleep on the couch in the living room, shirtless and wrapped in bandages from ribcage to belt line. I felt the tears gathering in my eyes, but I shook my head and moved toward the kitchen, where I could hear low voices murmuring. As I neared the doorway, I heard Dean saying, "Hush Sammy, I'm alright. Dad will be fine too. If you hadn't called when you did, hadn't thought of the danger at all, it might have gone different, but we had enough warning." I was close enough now that I could hear Sam crying, so I stayed just out of sight around the doorway, not wanting to intrude. "De," Sam choked out through his sobs, "C-c-calla thought of it, I just m-m-made the c-c-call. If it had b-b-been all on m-m-me, you c-c-could have d-d-d..." "Died, that's what didn't happen," Dean interrupted, "Remind me to thank her later, but you still listened and made the call. Do you think Dad would have listened to an untrained girl, at any point in his life, let alone about a hunt?" The thick sarcasm in Dean's voice was all the answer that was needed. I could still hear Sam crying, but more softly now. "Sammy, you gotta calm down, Dad should be out for a while yet, but Calla and her dad could walk in here any second," Dean said it almost too quietly for me to hear, even as close as I was. My curiosity got the better of me then, it was such an odd thing to say, I mean, why should it matter if Sam is upset? So I peeked around the corner and could barely grasp what I was seeing. Sam was straddling Dean's lap, still crying, but also rubbing against his brother the way I'd often seen older girls at school do with their boyfriends, and raining kisses all over his face. I was a little shocked, but I backed away from the door quickly, waited a minute, then bumped hard into the wall, cursing a bit loudly. When I walked into the kitchen, Sam was standing by the sink, looking out the little window.

"'Mornin' Sam," I said with a fake yawn. "When did your Dad and – Oh, hi Dean, didn't see you there." I pretended to be surprised. "When did you guys get here?" "Got in around 4 this morning," Dean answered, "and thank you Calla, neither dad or I had thought at all about your scent being on me. Sam's call came just in time, Dad and I got jumped not five minutes later. If we hadn't been alerted..." he trailed off a bit, looking at his brother, "Well, it could have been ugly. But instead we got it, and you guys can head home just as soon as you're ready." Yawning again (for real this time), I said, "Dad's still asleep, and I know he won't want to leave without thanking John, so we'll at least be waiting 'til he wakes up." I grabbed a cup and poured myself some coffee, a morning ritual I knew I would miss when things got back to normal. "So, if it's safe now," I mused aloud, "could I go outside for a while? I'm seriously needing some fresh air." Dean looked thoughtful, then said, "I'll go with you. It should be safe, but the last thing we need now is you lost in the woods." He laughed to soften his words, "Besides, I need to wind down a little before I can sleep. Sammy, stay here in case either of our dads wakes up and wonders where we went. I've got my phone, so call me if we're not back before they wake up." Sam, still looking out the window, nodded his head. I shot Dean a 'what's up with him' look, and he just shrugged and put his jacket on. "Let me grab a hoodie," I said, "and I'll meet you out front." He nodded as I spun and ran back to my room. In moments, I was slipping out the door, careful not to wake John. "Fresh air!" I practically squealed, throwing my arms in the air and spinning around. I looked at Dean, who was silently laughing, "Wanna race? I need to run." He tried to look annoyed, but the laughter still in his eyes gave away his game. "Oh, why not. If we head that way" he pointed off to the west, "there's a stream about a quarter mile off, we can use that as the finish line. But when I beat you, you gotta promise not to whine about it," he replied with a grin. "Oh, you are so going to regret that," I taunted. "Ready. Set." I started running, "GO!"

I love to run, and I'm good at it. Running in the woods was a little different than a track, but I'd done it enough to be good there too. Dean surprised me by keeping up at first. He may have been a bit taller than me, but he was bowlegged, which can make running difficult. He was also a silent runner, the only footfalls I could hear were my own. I'd guess we were about halfway there when he started to fall behind. I kind of felt bad for a second, I mean, he'd been up most of the night killing a monster to save my family after all, but if he didn't want a real race he shouldn't have teased me. I ran. Ducking branches and jumping roots, listening for Dean behind me, and the stream in front of me, I ran. The world faded to breath and obstacles just as I hit the stream, literally. Dean had forgotten to warn me that there was a drop off. I yelped when my foot hit air, and I dropped 6 inches into the icy water. Before I had even stood back up, Dean was at the edge, gun in hand. "What happened?" he asked, not seeming even a little out of breath. "I didn't know there was a drop off," I growled, standing and wringing out the bottom of my hoodie as best I could. "And if it's safe out here, why'd you bring a gun?" I questioned as it dawned on me. "It's the woods Calla, you never know what you'll run into. Besides, I'm so used to carrying it that I don't even think about it anymore." He looked a little sheepish as he said the last bit. He held his hand out to help me climb back to solid land. My adrenaline was still high from running, that's my only excuse for what I did next. As soon as I was out of the stream, instead of letting go, I held onto his hand as I stepped in and kissed him, really kissed him this time. He stiffened in surprise at first, and then I was being kissed. Thoroughly, expertly, kissed. After an eternity (not nearly long enough!), he broke away. "O-kay. That was...nice, but wrong," he said, almost more to himself than to me. "Calla, you're too young for this, I shouldn't have done that." He looked so guilty, I had to say something. "Hey, I started it, and I'm only 2 years younger than you, so I don't want to hear anything about too young. It's not like you're some geezer!" Dean just looked at me, a little sadly, then said, "C'mon, we better get back before you freeze in those wet clothes." He turned and started walking, making it crystal clear that we were not going to talk about it anymore.

When we got back to the cabin and I had changed into dry clothes, I went back to the kitchen for more coffee. Sam and Dean were sitting at the table laughing when I walked in. "Dean said you fell in the stream, how clumsy can you be?" Sam asked, his eyes lit up, enjoying himself. "About that." I answered, maybe a little shortly. I was still cold, and feeling a little uncomfortable knowing his brother wouldn't have told him about our kissing. "Did he also tell you that I beat him? We were racing, and he didn't tell me there was a drop off, but I still won." I added. I turned around from the coffee pot in time to see Dean making an adorable pouty face, which quickly had both Sam and I laughing. John groaned from the living room just then, making the boys rush out to see if he needed anything. I followed more slowly, not sure how to thank the man for getting injured helping my dad and I. Lucky for me, my dad chose that moment to wander out of his room. By the time he'd heard the whole story, he'd probably thanked John and Dean a hundred times. Then it was time to pack up and head home.

The ride home was quiet. Dean fell asleep before we even got out of the long driveway to the cabin. Sam was off in his own little world, and now that all the thank you's had been said, my dad and John didn't seem inclined to chat. When we pulled up in front of our house, I had an odd moment of alienation – it just seemed all wrong. They were going to leave, and I'd probably never hear from them again. Sam hopped out to let me out of the car, Dean was still sleeping. John and my dad went to unlock the house, John saying something about doing a quick walk through just to be safe. I stood awkwardly for a few seconds, not sure how to say goodbye. "Sam," I started, "tell Dean I said thank you when he wakes up please. And thank you too, you helped me get through all this sane." I hugged him. "I think I'm gonna miss you." I whispered. "I'll miss you too," he said. "You were fun and smart, not stupid like so many people we meet," he continued with brutal honesty. He took a piece of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed it to me. "Don't lose that, okay. If you have any more problems like this, call one of us." I looked at the paper; he'd neatly written his, Dean's, and John's cell phone numbers, and another number, that said Bobby Singer. I looked at him, puzzled. "If you can't get one of us, you can call Bobby, he'll know how to get in touch with us, or someone who's closer who can help. Just tell him I gave you his number." He smiled his amazingly bright smile, and added, "And you can call me even if you don't need anything but someone to talk to about all this. If I don't answer, leave a number where I can call you back, sometimes I can't take the phone on hunts." I know I must have been grinning like an idiot, but I liked the kid, and he was great to talk to. Besides, I'd had a similar thought. I pulled a slip of paper out of my back pocket and handed it to him. "I don't have a cell phone, but this is our address and out home phone number. If you need to talk, or whatever, you can always write or call, or hell, just show up. Let Dean know that goes for him too." I said, trying for a light tone. I saw John coming out of the house and knew it was time for us to part ways. I hugged him again, "Bye Sam, don't be a stranger, okay?" He nodded and pulled away, getting back into the car as John made it to the driver's door. I looked up at the big man, still a little intimidated, and said, "Bye Mr. Winchester, thank you again." Then I turned and ran into the house and up to my room. I didn't want anyone to see me crying, especially when I couldn't really explain why I was.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry this took a while, had some technical difficulties. This is so far my least favorite chapter, but I hope you enjoy it anyway :)**

When the Winchesters left town that day, I was sure I'd never see them again. Oh, I figured I'd call them a time or two, and Sam might call me once or twice, but I was sure I'd never hear from Dean. If only I'd known how very wrong I was.

It was only a couple days after they left when Sam called me the first time. His had found another hunt that looked like it was going to take a while, and he and Dean were holed in a hotel. He gave me the address but said to call before I wrote, just in case they had moved on. He also said that he'd written me a letter, and had mailed it that morning. I teased him, asking how he had missed me badly enough in two days to have written me a letter already, but I was really flattered. I told him that I had a letter for him and Dean, that was just waiting for me to have an address to send it to. I heard him yell and tell Dean, and I heard Dean's signature "Awesome", which tell truth, made me grin like a lunatic.

After that we wrote letters back and forth whenever John would let them stay in one place long enough. There were a couple of months in a row where they were moving so often that sometimes neither boy knew exactly what state they were in, let alone what town. They'd call me whenever their dad would leave them alone, telling me what they were hunting, how they were eating, anything interesting, and I would tell them about my normal, boring life. They seemed to like hearing about it; I guess to them, my life was as weird as theirs was to me. At first, Sam would call me or I would call Sam, and then Dean would jump into the conversation when he felt like it, but after a few months, Dean started calling me once in a while, and even wrote to me once. His Sammy was growing up, and more and more, his brother seemed to want to fight with their dad over everything. I became Dean's sounding board, an outside opinion that he could count on to tell him the truth. Sometimes when he thought he was being too hard on Sam, he'd go for a walk, call me, and ask me what I thought. One time, I reminded him that I was an only child, and younger than him to boot, so taking my advice might not be the best choice. His answer was that I was the only choice he had. It made me sad to hear him say that, it made me realize how alone he really was. So I did my best when he called to put myself in his shoes and Sam's, to give the best advice I could. And when Sam would call to complain about Dean, I do the best I could to make him understand that Dean was doing the best he could. More often than not, it was really John that Sam was mad at, but Dean had put himself in the middle. Both brothers reassured me constantly that if I needed to talk, they were there to listen, but compared to their life, mine was a cakewalk. Since finding out that I was telling the truth about how my mom died, my dad had pretty much been letting me get away with whatever I wanted to do. There were still kids in town that teased me about being a freak, but that didn't matter to me. So mostly we talked about them.

Almost a year to the day after they left, I heard the distinctive rumble of the Impala pulling into my driveway. I ran the front door, and nearly knocked Sam over. "What are you guys doing here?" I asked nervously. "Whoa! Slow down Calla, we're just here to visit." Dean said with a grin. Sam was smiling too, and he added, "Dad's on a hunt a couple counties over, so we thought we'd stop in and say hi." "Come on inside," I said laughing, "my dad's at work right now, so we can talk without being interrupted."

Once we got inside and gotten drinks, I started asking questions. Where exactly was their dad hunting, did he know what he was hunting, did he know that they were here, and how in the hell did Sam grow over a foot in a year? The last question got Dean laughing so hard he sprayed Coke through his nose. Sam was less amused, and I apologized if I embarrassed him, but it wasn't fair. He was taller than me now. They told me that John was pretty sure he was hunting a werewolf, and yes, they told him they were going to come and see me. Sam said he wasn't very happy with the idea, and Sam and Dean shared a look, a look that I read to mean that there had been a fight. There was a minute of tense silence, which Sam broke by asking if he could use the bathroom.

As soon as he left the room, I looked at Dean, "How much trouble are you guys going to be in when you get back?" I asked, seriously worried. Dean looked a little uneasy, but he answered confidently, " I don't care. It's about time we started doing things that we want to do instead of just what we're told to do. I hate to agree with Sammy, but dad needs to either take us along on hunts or leave us in one place. All this traveling is not good for Sammy. I'm kind of hoping I can talk dad into letting us stay here." The last was said with kind of shy look at me. "Here?!" I squeaked. Clearing my throat, I tried again, "Why here? You guys have to have seen more interesting places in this podunk town." Just then Sam came back. "You two look so serious," he said, grinning. "Did somebody die while I was gone?" "No you jerk," Dean shot back, " we were talking about the idea of us stay here for a while." Sam went a little pale, "Dean, I really don't think you should bring it up, you know dad's going to kill you." Dean shook his head, "Don't worry about it Sammy. If I bring it up it's on me. The way you two keep fighting if you complain about school one more time, he's gonna kill you. And that would be on me too." I looked from one brother to the other, unsure whether I should say anything or not.

I was saved from having to make a decision by Dean's phone ringing. He fished it out of his pocket, looked at the caller ID, and made shushing gesture as he answered it. "Hey dad," he said, "what's up?" I saw Sam's head come up alertly. "No we're not at the hotel dad, I told you we were going to go to Calla's." With the pure silence in the room, I could hear John's angry voice on the phone. I couldn't make out the exact words, but there was no doubt Dean was getting his ass chewed. I looked at Sam, who was staring at the floor, his face a mixture of defiance and guilt. "Yes, sir. I understand, sir. No sir." Hearing only Dean's side of the conversation clearly was not making me feel very hopeful, it sounded like there was no way in hell the boys were going to get out of this without a beating, let alone talk John into doing anything they wanted. I wasn't terribly surprised when Dean hung up the phone and said, "Sammy, we gotta head back. Dad's on his way back to the motel, and he's in a foul mood." For a second Sam looked like he wanted to argue, but then he just hugged me and said, "Sorry we have to go so soon, we didn't think dad would be back until at the earliest late tonight." I hugged him back, and turned to hug Dean. "No matter what, you let me know what happens," I said to him. When he wouldn't meet my eyes, I reached up and grabbed his face, making him look at me. "I want you to let me know, even if you're leaving again. You guys are just about my only friends, and I'm going to worry about you until I hear from you again." I could see in his face that he wanted to say something, and by the look in his eyes, I doubted it was anything I wanted to hear. So I grabbed his jacket off the couch and shoved it into his chest. "Now get outta here Winchester. And burn rubber back to where you're staying. Maybe if you get there before him, he'll be slightly happier." Dean shook his head with a little grin, but shrugged his jacket on, and headed out the door. Sam hugged me again on his way out, and then they were gone. Again.

Two days later, Dean called me finally. He told me that the reason John had been back early was that he had been injured, and that was why he hadn't called sooner. He also told me that John had put his foot down and said that there was no way in hell they were staying here without adult supervision, and they were under orders not leave the motel for any reason. I was kind of sad that they weren't going to be able to stop by again, but I told him to just try to follow orders and stay out of trouble. I really was worried about them, John was not exactly the forgiving type. Dean just laughed and asked if I wanted to talk to Sam. Sam and I talked for a few minutes, and then he had to hang up quickly when John came back into the room. I sat looking at my phone after the line went dead. John Winchester obviously was not my biggest fan, and I was half afraid that he would tell the boys they couldn't talk to me anymore. But there was nothing I could do about it, except hope that I heard from them again.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry this took so long, had a sick kid for nearly a week, blech. Warning for mild sexiness!**

It was almost a year before I heard from the Winchester boys again. It felt like an eternity since I wasn't sure if John would forbid them to ever talk to me again. I was eating supper with my dad when the phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw Sam's number and nearly knocked my plate over I stood up so fast. "I gotta take this dad," I exclaimed. My dad looked at me oddly then got a little grin on his face. "Let me guess," he said, "it's one of the Winchesters." I may or may not have blushed, but I nodded my head before I ran up to my room. I could hear my dad's quiet chuckle all the way up the stairs. Slightly breathless, I answered the phone on the third ring. "Hi Sam, sorry it took me so long to answer, I was eating supper." I babbled then stopped, mortified, as I heard Dean's laugh. "Sorry to interrupt your food," Dean said, laughter, still in his voice. "Had to borrow Sammy's phone, mine had a little...accident. Just wanted to give you my new number." "Let me grab a piece of paper and a pen," I muttered, rifling through my desk. "Ha, found some. All right go ahead." Dean gave me his new number, and I promised to program it into my phone right away. Then I asked if they were still in trouble. I could hear the answer in the pause before Dean started talking again, but he said everything was fine of me wanted to call him on his bullshit, but I knew Dean well enough to know that if he didn't want talk about it nothing I said was going to change his mind. So we talked about nothing really; my boring life, how his phone got broken (not exactly a little accident, it had gotten sandwiched between him and angry ghost), what Sam was up to lately, and then random bits and pieces of news that had caught my attention. The conversation trailed off after a little while, and Dean said he ought to let me get back to eating. I really didn't want to get off the phone, but he was right. "G'night Dean. Call me again soon, okay?" "Every chance I get," was the response, and then he hung up. I stood staring at my phone for a minute, wondering if I had heard that right. There was a giddy little piece of me that was doing a happy dance, but the more sensible part of me kept saying it didn't mean anything. I finally put the phone down and went back to my supper. Thankfully dad had long since finished and gone into his office. I went to sleep that night still wondering if it really meant anything, but I'd forgotten about it by morning.

Between Sam and Dean, they managed to call me almost every other day for the next few months. I got to listen to, well, teenage brothers growing up together, with too little outlet to get away from each other. I got listen to the various hunts that they either went on, or were waiting for their dad to finish. And they got to listen to the trials and tribulations of a high school girl, which I constantly thought would start to bore them, but they never seemed to get tired of hearing my drama.

My dad got me my own computer, and Sam and got a laptop (I didn't ask how), so we talked less and exchanged e-mails more. One of the girls school took some pictures for spirit day (my class had to wear togas) and I got a friend to scan it so I could e-mail it to them. The response I got was a picture of the two of them from Sam, and an e-mail that said nothing but "hubba hubba" from Dean, which made me laugh so hard I almost broke a rib. I was glad to get the picture, especially. Sam had gotten so tall! Dean look just the same though, and still took my breath away. I printed out a copy so that I could put the frame on my desk. The first time my dad saw it he rolled his eyes and asked if I had picked baby names yet. It was the first time I'd ever sworn my dad...

" _Oh my God," I moaned. I was a little embarrassed by way I sounded, breathless and wanton. I clutched at the short hair of the man who's head was between my legs. "Damn it Dean. Are you trying to kill me?" I exclaimed - the man was seriously talented with his tongue! And it seemed like his hands where everywhere; around my quivering thighs (keeping me from trying to crush his head), running up and down my sides, cupping my breasts... I had just barely realized that the reason for this was that there was more than one set of hands when Sam leaned forward from behind me and stole my voice with a kiss, just as Dean made me fly apart._

I woke up, panting and sweating. "What the hell was that about?" I asked myself. I had never had a dream like that before. I mean, I had had that kind of dream, but I never thought my imagination could come up with that! I didn't even know if I really felt that way, at least about Sam, but apparently my subconscious had something to say in the matter. A quick glance at my alarm clock showed not enough time to try to get back to sleep, so I got up, washed up, and went downstairs for some coffee. The coffee pot was already half-empty, which meant my dad is our had already gone to work. I took a moment to be thankful that he hadn't heard me 'dreaming', then I went and took my shower to get ready for school. After all, wicked and disturbing dreams aside, life goes on.

I wish I could say that I forgot about the dream after that, but it became a recurring theme. More often I dreamed about them, the more detailed the dreams seemed to get. And if I talked to either one of them, that nights dreams were guaranteed to be interesting. I kept telling myself it didn't really mean anything, they were good looking guys, and well, I'm a teenage girl. But deep down I knew that wasn't true, somehow these dreams felt more real, weightier, and I didn't quite know what to do about it. So in true teenager fashion, I tried like hell to ignore it. I threw myself into my new job (grocery store clerk, so dramatic!) and the cheerleading squad that I had just gotten on (because my dad was worried that I didn't have enough extracurriculars for college applications), hoping the sheer exhaustion would keep me from dreaming. It didn't work, but at least I had new stuff to tell the guys about when I called.

Days turned into weeks turned into months, and before I knew it I was filling out college applications and ordering my cap and gown. I hadn't actually seen Sam and Dean in years, except in pictures, but we talked by phone, text, or online chat nearly every night. I invited them to come to graduation, and Dean promised that they'd try, but Sam told me later that it wasn't likely, because John still didn't like to hear them mention my name. I understood, but part of me really wished that whatever John had against me he'd get over already.


End file.
